


关于爱情动作片的职业道德 - 詹美现代同人

by jennyoung



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyoung/pseuds/jennyoung





	关于爱情动作片的职业道德 - 詹美现代同人

Arya的探进头来：“来吧，别那么辛苦。我们约好了的。”

Brienne眼睛仍然盯着屏幕：“对不起，真的去不了了。”

Arya失望的嘟囔了一声。然后Gilly也出现在她座位旁边。

“嘿，本尊都来了，你的架子好大哦。”Arya幸灾乐祸的说。

Gilly笑着：“别这样。Brienne很忙，我们不用打扰她。”

Brienne觉得更加内疚了。“好吧，好吧，给我十五分钟。”

她飞快地敲打键盘，存档，再以更惊人的速度穿好外罩，拎起手提包，正好赶上正在等电梯的姑娘们。

Gilly婚前的单身女孩派对。她不想要加长轿车，也不想要脱衣舞男，只是想和姑娘们喝一点儿。但Arya不死心。既然Sansa来不了，Arya当然不能放过这个逃脱姐姐的虎视眈眈，尽情玩乐的机会。于是Arya坚持要去Gay dance club。温柔可人如Gilly，就随她的意见。Brienne只是来凑份子的，她本来想找个机会打退堂鼓，但Gilly的体贴让她不得不履行自己的承诺。

Dance Club在第八街的拐角处。门口排着长队，都是男性。几个女孩子走到队尾，前面的男士转头看看，露出了和善的笑容：姑娘们，你们不用排队，去前面吧。她们就半是兴奋，半是尴尬的插到队首，还没忘偷偷看一眼队列里是否有长的漂亮的男生。

门口的门卫是两个秃顶的纹身男，看起来很凶，但举止出奇意外的得体。他们似乎对这种来猎奇的女孩子见怪不怪，很不耐烦的看了看她们的驾照，然后向身后挥挥大拇指：去玩儿吧。

她们心里欢呼了一声，急忙钻进低矮的门口。

穿过两道隔音门，舞场的声音已经让心脏兴奋的跳动起来。他们说gay dance club里的techno音乐最好，DJ的水平不一般，果不其然。

Arya看清舞场里的场面，不由得大声抽了一口气：“啊，我们是在天堂！！”

灯光很暗，蓝色照明扫过舞池，满眼都是精壮结实的肉体：男人们都脱了上衣，随着音乐放松而恣意的扭动着。没有人特意在卖弄什么，每个人都在享受当下这一刻的心跳和感官享受。

Brienne被站在舞池中央高台上的两个领舞吸引住了。其中一个是个肌肉发达的黑人，如豹般优美的线条，只穿着一条白色的三角裤，在荧光灯下发着夺目的光，与皮肤的颜色相映成趣。他的胯骨的某些动作让底下的人群时不时发出口哨声。那是毫不掩饰的，赤裸裸的，对男性美的赞赏和艳羡。

另一个是一个金发俊男。从几个女孩站的位置，他们没有看到他的脸，但肩膀和腰部的线条让人笃信他的面孔不会差到哪里去。他穿着三角裤和一件很奇特的短小上衣，盖着他的一个肩膀和半边胸肌。这比赤裸着上身还要糟糕：因为那织物的线条随着他上肢的动作勾画出可以媲美菲迪亚斯作品的曲线。

有那么几秒钟，Brienne没有跟上节拍，只是站在那里看着那个人的背影，口干舌燥。她的脑海里只有一个词：这是一个活生生的阿波罗啊。

阿波罗并没有在认真跳舞，只是很随意的晃着身体，而且没有特意夸张腰胯的动作。如果不是他穿的少，他跳舞的感觉和一个普通club里的小伙子没什么两样。只不过在这里，台下的人对着他拼命挥手 -- Brienne这才注意到，下面的观众一边跳，一边给领舞的短裤里塞现金。阿波罗低头对着金主微笑的一刻，可以看到他完美的额头和鼻梁的侧影，在舞池灯光中一闪即逝。

舞池异常拥挤，但没有人对几个女孩子有任何触摸动作。在被薄汗染的闪闪发亮的三角肌，二头肌和胸肌之间，Gilly似乎已经沉醉了，她幸福的吸了一口气---俱乐部通风到位，空气不滞涩，还有一种混合的古龙水味道。

Arya放肆的扭动着身体，似乎象是在挑战身边几人的性向---她周围的一个男孩大概觉得有趣，和她很友好的跳了一阵，但很快就转身回应另一个同性的邀请去了。Arya不禁有些气馁。

Brienne一直没能把眼光从那个金发舞者的身上移开。两个小时的动物凶猛，直白又坦然的荷尔蒙狂欢后，灯光亮起，俱乐部打烊时，她随着人群涌出舞场，意外的在人流旁边看到了他。后者正坐在一个高脚凳上，已经换上了T恤和仔裤，手里拿着一瓶矿泉水。身边是舞场工作人员正在整理设备，疏导人群。

他就像人流中的一片安静的小岛，虽然时不时有人从鱼贯而出的队伍中伸出手，递给他一张名片。Brienne身边的一个男士似乎异常焦急，他越过Brienne的身体，直直的伸手把自己的名片递上去。“给我电话！”他几乎是恳求的语气：“一定要打给我。”

那张名片上，作为竞争对手的律师事务所的图案一闪而过。

Brienne幸庆自己只是个律师助手，否则如果Sansa在这里，她说不定能认出身边这位欲火焚身的同行。

金发男礼貌性的笑了笑---非常招人喜欢的笑容---然后转头随手把名片放在一边。就在那一瞬间，Brienne看到了他有些疲倦和疏离的表情。

他果然只是来挣钱的。Brienne猜测着。

对方的眼睛和她对上，目光交汇中，大概是注意到Brinne身上不合时宜的工作套装和异常高挑的身材，那个男人没有露出微笑，而是挑起一根眉毛，然后翘起一只嘴角。

这样的人真残忍。Brienne心想，他有着致命的笑容，完美的一切，却把这些礼物当作名片一样随意分发给陌生人。她断定今晚那些留了电话的客人会通通大失所望。

*

Tyrion看到Brienne走进来，就从沙发上跳起来，拉着她的手在唇边一碰：“感谢你能陪我，小姐。”

“别这么客气。”Brienne笑笑。

“好了，我的晚餐伴侣已经到了，我们可以出发了。”Tyrion转身对Sansa说：“你知道为了拿到这个心血来潮的预定，我付出了什么代价...”

Tyrion在“追求”Sansa。虽然Brienne不太确认这是一种怎样的追求。Sansa不是一般的女律师，而Tyrion也不是一般的合作伙伴。他们俩个之间若即若离，或明或暗的关系，是事务所的助手们最喜欢八卦的话题。但Brienne嘴巴很严，这也是Sansa很依仗她的原因之一。

这一次Tyrion死乞白赖的要求和Sansa共进晚餐。后者大概心情不好，冷冰冰的要求带上Brienne。Tyrion不以为忤，很宽容大度的向Sansa保证：我只是想让你放松一下而已。这样好了，我请Brienne作我的伙伴，然后再给你请一个有趣的晚餐伙伴。

Brienne有时候觉得Sansa有些欺人太甚，如果不把这个女强人以往经历的感情创伤，和Tyrion本人是个油嘴滑舌的侏儒考虑在内的话。

他们来到了那家颇负盛名的餐馆：菜品另论，座位如床垫一般宽阔，看似鼓励客人象古罗马人一样，躺在床上吃饭。

只是古罗马人大概不会穿西装套裙，卧在床垫上时不用的担心自己的裙子分叉露出太多。也许这也是要感谢店主苦心积虑的设计。

Sansa精明的选择了一个有美人靠的角落，用一堆靠背和垫枕堆出一个舒服的姿态。Tyrion坐在她脚边---这让他看起来象Sansa女王脚下的某个弄臣。Brienne则正襟坐在另一张“床”垫上，后背挺得笔直。这顿饭估计会吃的很糟糕。

直到Tyrion的眼睛亮起来，向她身后打了个招呼：“嘿，Jaime!”

Dance club里的那个阿波罗出现在她身后。Brienne在一瞬间觉得自己几乎要被那口马提尼呛住。

“我的哥哥，Jaime Lannister。”Tyrion做了介绍。Jaime就微笑着低头向两位女士致意。

Sansa的脸上是摸不出底细的微笑。她看向Tyrion的眼神几乎是有些戏谑的。无论如何，让Sansa脱离万年冰山的状态，这是个好的晚餐开端。

Tyrion向Jaime毫不掩饰的眨眨眼，Jaime就在Brienne身边坐下来。他的体重让床垫深陷了一点儿，然后两人的大腿就按着物理定律靠在了一起。Jaime立刻起身，伸手尝试了一下床垫的软硬。

“这真糟糕。”他的声音软软的，有些鼻音。他转头看着Brienne：“看来我们两个中的一个需要躺下来。”

我的天啊。Brienne确认这顿饭已经没有救了。

Brienne坚决不肯侧卧在床垫上。而Jaime躺下后，用双肘支起自己上身的动作让她心猿意马---他胸前的衬衫扣因此被撑开了一个。更何况这个姿势根本不允许他有效的填饱自己的肚子。

“行行好，Brienne。”Tyrion举起酒杯：“让我哥哥躺在你那无敌的大腿上吧。”

Brienne恶狠狠的瞪了一眼Tyrion，然后转头看看Jaime。后者很无辜的耸耸肩。他脸上的某种孩子气让她在心里翻了个白眼。

于是Jaime随手扯过一个靠垫，放在Brienne的腿上，然后枕到了垫子上。

Brienne心里的小船似乎在惊涛骇浪中突然找到了台风眼：她反倒镇定下来，有些挑衅的看着膝盖边那颗有茂密金发的头颅。

Jaime自下而上的回之以凝视的眼神。两秒钟后，他在这场短暂的对视中败下阵来。“你的大腿非常漂亮。”

Brienne没有对这句评论感到意外。原因之一是她在往日的模特生涯中听过若干次相同的评论，另一个原因是她仍记得上次见到Jaime的场合。她可以对此回送相同的评语：是的，你的身体也很漂亮。

在她张嘴之前，Sansa有些责备的看了一眼Tyrion。后者一敲脑袋：“哦，我险些忘了。”

矮子律师伸手做了正式介绍：“各位女士，不要装作你们不认识Jaime Lannister。我敢保证你们至少在网上看过他的爱情动作片的免费样片。”

“是gay的爱情动作片？”Brienne咪起眼睛，看着Jaime。Tyrion曾经说她从不会临阵逃脱。既然他们已经认出了对方，不妨让谈话变得更有趣些。

  
Jaime懒洋洋的往嘴里塞了一颗橄榄。“我不拍gay的片子。不过很久之前有那么一次，我‘险些’拍了部法国片子…”

  
Tyrion哈哈大笑起来。他的笑声颇有感染力，在座的两位女士在错愕半刻后，理解了字面背后的荒唐含义，也不禁笑起来。

“那不算最糟的。”Jaime咧咧嘴，那颗橄榄在他腮帮里有些滑稽的鼓着：“我只会讲两句Ravide vous rencontrer什么的，他们不在乎。因为那个导演强迫我演一个德国人…”

“verdammt lächerlich（fucking ridiculous）”Tyrion板着面孔，努力模仿着德语的口音：“字面意义上的。”

“Nein, 是 Ich komme... “ Jaime纠正道。

Sansa已经把脸埋在手里抬不起头了，大概是担心口中喷出什么东西来。就在这一刻，她看起来才是个适龄的年轻女孩，而不是一座冰雕的堡垒。Brienne看着她，也注意到Tyrion看着Sansa的眼神，一丝暖意从心里涌起，化作了嘴角一个温暖的微笑。

这哥俩儿显然都是自嘲和冷笑话的高手。Jaime依旧枕在Brienne的腿上，微笑着看着Tyrion，顺手又给自己塞了一颗橄榄。

Brienne意识到这是她偷偷观察Jaime这么长时间后，他展出的第一个真心笑容。

随着晚餐的进展，两个女孩放松下来。Tyrion盘腿坐在Sansa身边，兴致勃勃的讲个不停。他的笑话存货巨大，内容丰富，应景各种场合。事务所真应该给他的舌头买份保险。

Jaime则坐了起来，和Brienne各自找到一个能在两人之间放一个木制托盘，而酒杯又不会在托盘里滑动的位置。

“你喜欢她？”任务已经完成的Jaime观察Sansa和Brienne良久，突然下了结论。

“谁？”Brienne一时没有理解。他们新换的荔枝马丁尼味道偏甜，掩盖了酒精的度数。她觉得自己的脸颊有些发烧了。

“Sansa。”

“她是我的老板。”

“她也是Tyrion想搞到手的女朋友。”

“对不起？”Brienne觉得酒精影响了她的逻辑思考能力。她很快明白过来，急忙摆手：“不，不是。我们下班后只是朋友，普通的女朋友。”

Jaime有些遗憾似的耸了耸肩。

Brienne的兴致被挑了起来：“你觉得我是蕾丝？为什么？”

Jaime没有回答，只是用眼睛扫过对方半蜷在床垫上的双腿。作为一个业内人士，他的眼睛一直出奇的绅士，这是他第一次真正从上到下打量对方的身材------抑或他掩盖的太好，早已经把自己的三围估算完毕，那也不是不可能的。

“你的身高，头发，”Jaime似笑非笑的看着她，“还有盯着我的那种戒备神情。”

这简直是乱了套。Brienne不知道对方是如何把那种“千万不要陷进去”的心理流露看成了蕾丝女友的嫉妒眼神的。她突然有一点点儿莫名其妙的得意，大概自己伪装的真不错。

但下一句话就浇了她一头冷水。“再说，猜你是蕾丝，总比猜你没有男朋友要显得礼貌些。”

Brienne真想把酒泼到他脸上。不过如果真的这么做，就承认他猜对了。

“你怎么知道我没有男朋友？”

“你刚刚承认了。”

“我没有承认。”

Jaime又耸肩。“你的眼睛很美。”

Brienne不知道是谁有些喝多了。这个让女招待频频回首的男人正在和我调情吗？

“你会赞美你的女同事的身体吗？”Brienne问。

“看场合。”Jaime把杯中物一样而尽。“就像你在合伙人前赞美你老板的业务能力一样。”

虽然外形差异天壤地别，但这个人和他弟弟真的很像，能够把谈话的内容在湿咸段子和正经话题间随意转换，而不显得牵强俯会。也许在他们心里，两者都是一样的。Brienne在律所工作这么多年，隐私协议签到手软，谁又能说两者之间又有多少区别呢？这毕竟是一个职业态度的问题。

“那么，”Brienne不想示弱，“你最喜欢的是什么业务？”

“什么？”

“拍什么类型的…片子？”

“Hard core.”Jaime看到对方的神色不由笑起来：“别让我吓到你。不，我喜欢拍soft 风格的。至少那些姑娘们看起来更享受，更自然些。”

“你对女性满意度的注重真是让人感动。”Brienne干巴巴的回答。

“没有人告诉过你，从对方的反应里得到的成就感，要大大多于器官的直接刺激吗？”

Brienne胃里的火热已经流到了下腹部。她不禁下意识的蜷紧了双腿。这个动作自然没有逃脱他的眼睛。

“我们来个赌酒的游戏吧，妞儿。”

“我不想再喝了。”

Jaime伸手把最后一点白葡萄酒分给两人的杯子 --- 他们今晚真的喝了不少。“只来一轮，然后今晚你可以乖乖回家睡觉。”

Brienne想尽快逃离这个地方，逃离他似笑非笑的眼里那块翡翠。她拿起酒杯，晃了晃那澄清明亮的酒底。

“我先来。”她问出了整个晚上一直萦绕在她脑袋里的问题：“你做这个，并不是为了钱。”

“显而易见。”Jaime微笑着举杯，一饮而尽。

然后他把酒杯放到托盘里，盯着对方开口：“我猜，你是个处女。”

Brienne变了脸色。

这个残忍的男人，逢场作戏都不肯给她一个完美的结局。

他无意侮辱她。但她清清楚楚的知道自己的脸在发烧，并不是因为酒精。那些陈年积累的愤怒，和对这个夜晚的失望，让她一口吞掉酒杯里的液体，然后站起身来，傲然看着对方：“对不起，我去方便一下。”

酒杯在她站起身的时候倒在了床垫上，几滴液体浸湿了米色的织物。

Jaime显然有些吃惊。他抬头看看Tyrion，后者似乎听到了他们谈话的尾音。侏儒看了看Brienne的身影，转头对他用脖子恶狠狠的示意：快去啊。

Jaime叹了口气，老大不情愿的起身离开。

Brienne在洗手间停留了很久，才走出门。Jaime就靠在过道里，低头捏着自己的鼻梁。

“妞儿，对不起。我只是在瞎猜。”

“你没有。”Brienne从他身边走过，“你的观察力很敏锐。”

“嘿，嘿。”他拉住她的手，迫使她转头看过来。她穿着高跟鞋，所以和绝大多数男人一样，这个人需要仰头看着她。头顶的灯光照在他的脸上，照亮了他的眉骨和眼睛之间的凹陷，也照亮了脸颊上一层淡色的细胡茬。他看起来不再是那个有刀锋般笑容的美男子，而变成了一个早晨没有刮干净胡子的少年。

”原谅我。“他说，”好吧，我有那么一点儿目的。你以前做过模特，而我的工作室在拍摄一个初夜的系列...“

他突如其来的坦率倒让Brienne松了口气。”什么系列？“

”初夜。“Jaime换上了那张不会令人尴尬的坏笑面具：”你如果要匿名，可以戴一个面具---他们有各种办法。“

“是和你吗？”

“是的。”

“好。”Brienne抽出自己的手，头也不回的走向他们的座位。

 

*

 

Brienne抱着肩膀站在公寓的窗边，看着夜色中的万家灯火。那个周六早晨，她用了两片头疼药才想起来，昨晚喝了多少，在作别前答应了Jaime什么事情。

她可以随时拿起电话，告诉Tyrion她和Jaime的预定取消了，甚至不用告诉他是什么约定。真是可笑，他们居然连对方的电话都没有问。她想起舞场里那个急切的同行：给我电话！一定要打给我！

她并不是那么急不可耐的要完成自己的初夜。这件事对于她而言，只是一个优先级不高的项目：没有确定的日期，却迟早要完成。问题是她的日期在持续的拖延中，而她也不是个幸运的姑娘，从来都不是。

她们在高中时期起，就说第一次最好是找个有经验的人。高中的毕业舞会是灾难性的。她已经忘了那个男生的名字，但他脸上的揶揄和傲慢是令她终身难忘的。一支蔫了的玫瑰被丢在地上。“你也只能从我这里拿到这个。”她站在原地，没有哭，只是愤怒得瑟瑟发抖。

然后是沮丧，和认清了自己，认清了这个世界的无能为力感。她的眼睛始终是干涸的，那个蠢货怎么配得到她的眼泪。

她猜想对于那些当晚达到了自己目的的女孩子们而言，未尝也不是灾难性的。初夜大概是最糟糕的实现成人礼的方式之一。

而她早已经成人，尝试过网恋，被朋友们速配，各种混搭。唯一一个看似还有趣的家伙，后来被她发现是意图接近律所合伙人。

Arya摇摇头：“说实话，我是挺失望的。”

于是Brienne对自己的第一次丧失了任何期望值。

如果期望值能再降低的话，那就是一个会走路会呼吸的阿波罗邀请你和他去拍一段ei片。妞儿，张开大腿，这个角度真不错，太有纪念意义了。

Brienne端着茶杯，顶着一头很有风格的乱发，打开了笔记本电脑。

Jaime没有说谎。他的免费片段都是soft风格的，几分钟的片段结束时，片中女主角眼神迷离，泛着潮红的脸定格在屏幕上。随即画框弹出：要加入会员吗？

她不死心，又继续翻看了几个，注意到他很少接吻，而且似乎很喜欢对方的胸部。

Brienne摸了摸自己的胸脯，静坐了半响，然后输入了信用卡号码，完成了一次里程碑式的注册。

摄影师喜欢他的腰和臀，但镜头更多的是集中在他的床伴视野里能看到的角度。他低头埋入对方的颈窝时，如果不是那头闪亮的金发在有节奏的晃动，两人倒像是在耳鬓厮磨，窃窃私语。这个人能把这件毫无矜持余地，由本能驱使的事情变得如此美好。

整个下午她都半躺在沙发上，用手指抚慰自己，倾听着视频里的喘息声，分辨着哪一次是他的，而哪一次是她的，然后在幻想的海洋里被欲望的波涛淹没。

*

迎接她的是一个面孔和善，看起来象一个普通家庭医生一样的老人。“我是科本。”对方自我介绍。她注意到他没有用医生这个头衔。

科本让她把衣服全部脱掉。“我不做身体检查。你的年检报告足够了。我只是确认你不需要局部化妆。”

“局部化妆？”Brienne心惊胆颤的问。

老人温和的解释：“如果你身上有疤痕，或者太明显的胎记的话。”

Brienne咬了咬嘴唇：“我的胸前有很多雀斑...”

科本笑起来：“我看到了。那很可爱。”

她已经习惯了善意的谎言。这个老头的下一句，大概是要赞赏她的鼻子和嘴唇，还有那稻草似的黄发。

科本只是弯腰，让她抬起一只膝盖。Brienne以为他要检查自己的私密之处。

“你的大腿后侧有过肌肉拉伤？”

“很久以前的事。”那一次后，她不得不结束了自己的体操梦，返回学校，沉入了那个可怕的，一无是处毫无希望的高中女生的泥潭。

也许是天注定。那时候她的身高已经超过了体操运动员的常规高度。也许，在走向职业竞技的道路上，受伤这种事情是迟早的事，无论她多么敏捷和柔韧，多么自信和坚强。

她想问自己是不是唯一一个参加这个系列的演员，更想问Jaime在哪里，他已经拍了几部这样的片子--- 是的，他已经给几个女孩子破了处。一个个问题全部被埋进喉间，她默默的看着科本在一个平板电脑上输入文字。

老人把平板电脑递过来：“这是我们的协议。你大概有十分钟的时间，仔细看看。如果不想参与哪一项，就划去它。”

Brienne低头仔细阅读。选项中没有她听说过的那些骇人的，也没有她坚决不予考虑的。事实上她在两个星期前看到过的各种项目都列在上面，有些过于繁琐，甚至有些...无趣。律师的本能被激发，她仔细寻找小号字体，并没有发现什么异常。报酬不菲，一切如先前的承诺。

她没有划掉任何一项，签了字并交还给科本。后者扫了一眼，微微一笑，然后示意：请跟我来。

摄影棚很大，剧组的人并不多。人们按部就班的做着准备工作，看似没有任何值得期待的事情。只是又一个工作日而已。

Brienne的注意力被场地中间那块小小的布景吸引住了。那是一个现代风格的卧室一角，雪白的卧具，雪白的墙壁，床边铺着银灰色的装饰性地毯。  
白色。好得很。

Jaime正穿着件白色的浴袍坐在一张帆布椅上。看到她走来，他招招手，示意身边的椅子。

导演和摄影师走来寒暄时，Brienne注意到Jaime取出两颗药片，用水吞下。

“那是...伟哥？”她问。

“没错。”Jaime回答。

摄影师开口解释：“考虑到你没有经验，这是我们发掘出的窍门：如果要重拍，或者为了保持温度，我们需要尽量减短停机的时间。这个方法可以让Jaime保持最好的状态。”

Brienne狐疑的眼光移到Jaime的浴袍下方。三个男人见怪不怪，心照不宣的笑起来。

一个年轻人走来，抱着一盒子道具。谢天谢地，那只是各种丝带和风格迥异的面具。

“如果你不习惯，可以不用戴这玩意儿。他们能用deep face做后期修改。”导演解释。

Brienne纠结了几秒钟，然后摇摇头。那个小伙子就从腰后抽出一个小平板电脑，让她在另一个协议上签了字。

“戴或是不戴，对于你有影响吗？”她问Jaime。

后者仍然是那副轻松懒散的笑容。他伸手把她耳边的几根乱发掖到她耳后：“没有。不过， 这样更好些。”

她不确定这个亲昵的动作是自发性的，还是为了培养开机前的“温度”。说到底，这显然不是他的第一次。  
*

他们坐在一起，两个化妆师在给他们做最后一点修饰。他们走后，Jaime靠近她：“妞儿，再提醒你一次。疼的时候，要叫出来，清清楚楚的说‘很疼’，否则他们会误解，不会停机的。”

Brienne在心里做了个鬼脸：“真的发生过这种事吗？”

“什么事？”

“姑娘叫疼而你们不会停...”

Jaime低声嘿嘿笑出来：“并没有。”

Brienne的心情略有些轻松，也许并不会象她想象的那么糟糕。

“我可以吻你吗？”她问。

“当然。”但他的神情随即画了个问号。

Brienne的脸不可救药的红起来：“可是，你在拍片的时候不喜欢接吻。”

“哦，你看过hub上那些片子了？”他挤挤眼。

这次她的脸一直红到脖子。

 

他们来到床上时，Brienne第一次意识到，四周很暗。灯光只打在床上，加上若干高光板的协助，站在聚光灯下的她几乎看不到在场的工作人员。人们已经停止了交谈，摄影器材都隐藏在阴影里，这里的感觉....似乎只有他们两人。

开机的时候她努力遵守导演的指导，不去张望四周。这并不算困难，因为Jaime在脱下浴袍的那一刻，她的目光就难以从对方的身上移开。

与舞场那一次邂逅相比，这次她得知了新的秘密：那个微微扬起的东西看起来是粉红的，很可爱。

Brienne的脸再次红起来，她下意识的拉紧了浴袍。毕竟在审视一个菲迪亚斯的作品时，你的注意力不应该在那片遮羞的葡萄叶上。

Jaime凑近来，用手揭开她的浴袍，但并没有完全脱下，而是任由她抓紧，只是在轻揉她的短发，在她裸露的肩膀和耳后落下轻啄的吻。

她的皮肤上立刻起了一层栗。

Jaime看到她的反应，无声的笑起来。她这才注意到已经开机了。

他们站着亲热了几分钟，然后他把她放倒在床上，褪去衣服，依次爱抚过她的全身。

“呼吸，妞儿。”Jaime低声说，“我可不想让你在几分钟内就晕过去。”

他在她平坦的胸前花了很长的时间，让她开始担心自己是否能激起他的兴致。等到他开始触摸她的花园时，她的肌肉绷紧，双腿几乎是打着颤。

“放松。”他说道。然后他转头，示意旁边的摄影师停机。

一个助理拿着两个带吸管的纸杯过来。Brienne学着对方的动作，转头咬住吸管喝了几口水。

“希望这能让你变湿润些。”Jaime的舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

她立刻抿紧了嘴唇。

再次开机，他一边用手指爱抚那些敏感地带，一边在她耳边私语：“告诉我，你喜欢吗？”

她颤声回应，不由自主的拱了拱腰。但半秒钟之后她突然醒来：镜头里的自己，是否也如那些面色潮红的女子一样，在精心制造的温柔中心醉神怡？

她会不会在忘情中喊出他的名字？

她看着专心致志取悦自己的他，一丝绝望的寒意从裸露的腿脚上升起。他不是她的。永远不会是她的。

“进来。”她低声说。

“什么？”

“我已经准备好了，进来。”

Jaime扬起了眉毛，歪头看了看：“别急，你还没有足够湿。”

“如果我没有那么滋润多汁呢？”

他笑起来，又危险又让人心痒那种笑容：“你会的。”

她的心更疼了，相比之下她宁愿接受那种身体内部被撕裂的疼痛。“不，我不会。”

他耐心的解释：“放松，你需要先达到高潮。”

他的手指大概捏到了什么地方，她反射性的扭过身体，蜷起了腿。

“我不需要达到高潮！”Brienne有些愠怒，又有些急切的回答。

Jaime有些吃惊的看着她。

她不知道该如何回应。如果现在退缩，就算是前功尽弃了。于是她只能抬起头，倔强的盯着对方的双眼。

他的眼睛里扫过一丝隐晦不明的神色。然后，他慢慢直起身体，要求停机。

他回头说了句什么，很快助手递过来一瓶精油。

他娴熟的把精油涂满自己的手指和掌心，但一直垂着眼帘，没有什么表情。这让那双骨节分明的手显得更象是属于一个外科医生。

随后摄影机开始转动，他的手迅速有效的爱抚过她的身体。她略支起上身，发现他已经不知在何时戴上了套。

Jaime看着她，没有说话，但他的眼睛分明在问：准备好了？

她点点头，然后仰回枕头上。高出的照明灯强迫她闭上了双眼，但他进入的时候，她咬紧牙关，屏住了呼吸。直到她感到有什么头发垂在了脸颊边，然后他的嘴唇追随而来，贴在了她的脖颈上。

她忍不住发出一小声叹息，半带着惊讶，半带着一丝成就感。

他开始慢慢的前后活动。做足了心理准备后，那感觉并不是特别的糟糕。她睁开眼，看到眼前正在轻轻耸动的肩膀和一个完美无瑕的颈窝。

不，这并不属于我。她再次提醒自己，然后把头转向一侧。开始之前，他们告诉她不要寻找摄影机，不要留意工作人员的位置。但不远处的几块反光板是如此明亮，她不由的眨眨眼睛，试图辨别清楚阴影中的其余事物。

他的一只手托起她的脸颊，强迫她转回头。但在她的目光能和他的交汇之前，Jaime已经低头吻在了她的肩膀，脖子和额头上。那几个吻几乎是纯洁的，如果不考虑他正在她身体里面来回动作的话。

然后同样的一只手盖住了她的眼睛，手上仍然有精油淡淡的芳香。

Brienne没有躲避，她只是微张开嘴喘息着，似乎想逃离双眼前的黑暗带来的窒息假象。

但是她立刻意识到自己发出了呻吟声。她本能的闭上了嘴巴。

导演再次叫停，摄影师的脚步走远又走近，调整着摄影机的角度。

“你们要坐起来换个姿势吗？”有人问。

Jaime摇摇头。他们都拒绝了递上来的水杯。

再次开机的时候，Brienne的双腿曲起，象影片里的那些女演员一样，环起了对方的腰。

这个动作让他看了她一眼，但两人的双眼都飞快的移开。

伟哥的药效依然在持续，但很显然不是他们要达到的效果。他们第四次被叫停的时候，她终于鼓足勇气，直视对方的双眼，低声问：“如果不是为了谋生，你为什么要来做这种工作？”

“妞儿，别在这个时候问我这种问题。”他的声音听起来有些沙哑和疲倦。“要聊天儿的话我们事后再说。”

可是这件事似乎无穷无尽。他不想换姿势 --- 毕竟这个体位的冲击是最温和的，而她也不知道如何用身体取悦对方。两人之间有那么一阵，只存在着机械性的摩擦。

他射不出来。意识到这里，她感到内疚极了。

那个问题多么愚蠢，答案不是明摆着吗?他只是想痛痛快快的打炮，无论是和哪个人，甚至无论是男人还是女人。在这个时候，谁都不需要一个板着面孔的心理医生，或是一个生硬青涩，死也不肯叫出声的床伴。

她盘在对方腰后面的腿随着他的动作一颤一颤的，脚跟轻轻打着他的臀部，像是在催促他。

Jaime紧紧闭起了双眼，抿紧了嘴唇。从他身下的角度看，他的眉头紧皱，鼻尖儿上渗着薄汗，根本是不在享受的样子。

她也闭上眼睛，忍受着下面反反复复的冲撞和钝痛，思绪飞到了很久之前：那个因陋就简的体育馆，棕色的平衡木，一滴汗水自发梢掉到鼻梁上，有微风从门口吹进来，父亲的运动鞋把老旧的地板踩得咯吱作响。

他说过：你的目标不是“做正确”，而是“不能做错”。

这真的很难，因为正确的方式只有一个，而错误的选择是无穷无尽的。

这多么可笑。我正在完成一个错误。

她这么想着，喉咙间发出了无意识的声音。那不是呻吟，只是空气被挤压出胸腔的声音，和伏在她身上的躯体的节奏形成了一致。

感谢那该死的蓝色药片，他射出来的时候动作幅度很大。突如其来的粗暴摧毁了她的避难所，她被硬生生的扯回现实。她一边强忍着，一边抱紧他的身体，低声哭了出来。

*  
Brienne如梦游一般走出洗手间，来到厨房，拿出茶壶开始烧水。

从片场回来后，她告了一整天的假。现在太阳已经西斜了，她仍然想不通到底发生了什么。

她记得Jaime喘着粗气，抬头看着她在轻轻抽泣。他看似手足无措的呆了一会儿，然后叹了口气，有些笨拙又艰难的吻在了她的眼角边。

但很快，他撑起四肢，抽离她的身体，转身走开。那是她最后一次看到他的面孔。

她已经提醒过自己无数次，不能期望太多。但事实来的如此直白和迅速，没有留给她任何安慰自己的空间。

好吧，这不算太糟，至少从此她不用再背负处女情结的包袱了。

 

手机声突然响起，显示着一个陌生的号码。Brienne低头仔细端详那个号码，犹豫着，最后还是按了回话键。

Tyrion的声音响起来：“嗨，Brienne。”

“嗨？”Brienne回答。

“你还好吗？”

她不知道该如何回答。这不是例行的咖啡间的问候。而且她不知道Tyrion了解多少这两天的事。

“我今天要请你帮忙做个案子，得知你休病假了。你身体好吗? 我能帮什么忙？”

“多谢。我没事儿，明天就可以在办公室见面了。”

手机那边沉默了片刻。然后Tyrion问：“你吃晚饭了吗？”

“没有。”Brienne想起来什么：“抱歉，我不想出去吃饭。”

“好，那就在家别动。我叫份外卖送去。”

通话嘎然而止。

Tyrion是个一贯高压，刻薄，对属下要求甚高的恶毒侏儒。他声称自己身边只留能干和聪明的人，踢人的时候毫不犹豫。Brienne看着电话屏幕，觉得没来由的发慌。就这个家伙突如其来的善良来看，她隐隐觉得下一周的工作量可能又是100小时的计量。

十五分钟后门铃声响了。Brienne透过窥视孔看清了来人，飞快了拢了拢头发，抚平了睡衣，打开了门。

Jaime站在门外，一手拿着一束红白相间的玫瑰，另一只手提着一个纸袋。

他没说话，只是先把纸袋交给Brienne: 是Tender Green的沙拉外卖。

她也一声不吭的把沙拉放在桌子上，转身面对那一大束热烈的玫瑰。

“我觉得白玫瑰更适合你，但Tyrion说一定要有红色的。这是个约会。”Jaime认真的问：“你答应吗？”

“你是不是约过每一个和你拍过戏的女人？”

“不，我只约被我破处时，搂着我哭的妞儿。”

Brienne用一只手盖住自己的双眼，但没能遮挡住突如其来的眼泪。

她就这么一直哭，把过去一整天的眼泪，抑或是过去三十多年的眼泪都哭了出来。

Jaime走上前抱住她。她没有穿高跟鞋，所以他可以轻而易举的吻到她的耳朵，她的下巴和浸着泪水的嘴唇。

“又蠢又倔的妞儿。”他这么评论着。

 

“你问我为什么去拍爱情动作片。”他们俩蜷在沙发上，看着窗外的夜色缓缓降临的时候，Jaime慢慢的开口。

“说来话长。我的前半生只和一个女人睡觉。你大概从Tyrion那里知道，我家的传统一直是乱糟糟的。我们曾想一起overdose至死。所有的人都放弃了我，只有Tyrion。他想给我找件事做，可是你看，我真的不想去做超市收银员…”

Brienne无言的抬头看看对方，只是确认他一切安好。

 

*  
两周后，他们在尝试制作某种意大利面的时候，Jaime突然想起来什么：

“嘿，我险些忘了。我们拍的那个片子被弃用了。”

“好的很。”Brienne头也没抬的盯着炉灶。

“戴维说那一段简直是灾难，他看着都替我们难受。估计他们以后也不会再做这种心血来潮的项目了。”

“再妙不过。”Brienne不知道是对调味汁，还是对Jaime的话做评论。

“所以，为了澄清我的名誉，”Jaime把木勺横在胸前做了个郑重其事的宣誓动作：“你想再拍一次吗？”

 

The End


End file.
